randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Grigori Weaver
Grigori Weaver is a major non-playable character in Call of Duty: Black Ops. He is part of the CIA squad in the level WMD, the groups name being Kilo-1. He was born in Russia on November 10th 1936. His father was a political figure who was killed during Stalin's great purge and his mother defected to the U.S. during World War II. Grigori appears in the level 'Executive Order', where Lev Kravchenko gouges his left eye out. He is one of the people, along with Jason Hudson, who torture Daniel Clarke in Numbers. It is also revealed that he was one of the two who interrogated Alex Mason. Biography November 17th 1963, Operation Flashpoint Weaver was assigned to infiltrate Nikita Dragovich's launch facility and disable the rocket that was set to launch at the Baikonur Cosmodrome, USSR. Before he could do this he was captured by Lev Kravchenko, Dragovich's second-in-command. Kravchenk later called Frank Woods and told him that he would be spared if they surrendered. Woods refused, and Kravchenko buries a knife into Weaver's eye and moves him into a nearby building where he was eventually rescued by Mason. After the Baikonur Mission, Weaver develops a bond with Woods and Mason for saving his life. However, Mason's deteriorating mental condition has caused rift in the friendship, from worry to mistrust, and by February 1968, Weaver was convinced that Mason is burnt during the latter's days in Vorkuta, and advises Hudson to deal with Mason with "two in the chest, one in the head." February 9th 1968, Kowloon, Hong Kong After Mason and the SOG recovered a file from the Russian Defector, Reznov that had intel on Dragovich, they discovered a man named Daniel Clarke who helped create Nova 6. Weaver and Hudson were sent to Kowloon to interrogate him. He reveals that he was working on Nova 6 for Dragovich and there was a Nazi working for him named Steiner but then Russian Spetsnaz attack them, forcing them to run the way across Kowloon. However shortly before they make it the LZ, a slippery roof results in Weaver holding onto Hudson who is holding onto Clarke for dear life. Clarke is shot dead. Weaver and Hudson escape. They are saved by other CIA. Then they head to Russia to find Steiner. February 18th 1968, Yamantau Complex, Russia Weaver, Hudson, Brooks and Harris travel to the Complex but are forced to take on waves of Russians in blizzards with the help of a Blackbird piloted by Captain Mosely and Major Neitsch. Once there, they look for Steiner, but the bridge they are on is shot down by an RPG. Harris falls off and Weaver, Hudson and Brooks are forced to run from an avalanche and off a hill. They find out Steiner is not there, but they find out where Dragovich's targets are. Then Steiner contacted them telling them only he could translate the number codes and that he was at Rebirth Island in the Aral Sea. They are then ambushed but able to escape. February 23rd, Rebirth Island, Aral sea It is revealed that Mason, who they thought died in Vietnam, was alive and set out with Reznov to kill Steiner himself. Weaver, Hudson and the CIA reach Rebirth, where they are forced to battle waves of Russians through a large leak of Nova 6. Once out of the gas they infiltrate the base where they race against time to stop Mason and Reznov. Once they get to Steiner, they find him being attacked by Mason. However, they can't get through the glass and try ramming it. During this time Mason proclaims that he is Reznov and he will have his revenge. Once through the glass, Mason shoots both Steiner and Weaver, but Hudson knocks him out. Weaver suggests that they find Reznov but Hudson says they won't because he was never there. Weaver then says that Mason's the only link to the numbers broadcast station. They then bring him back to the CIA where they interrogate him. February 25th, Room 9, Nactional Security Agency Facility, USA Following Steiner's death, Weaver and Hudson interrogate Mason and demand to know where the number station is. When he tells them he doesn't know what there talking about they out him through the major events in his life from Bay of Pigs in 1961 to the present day. However, Hudson does most of the interrogating, getting few answers out of Mason, who rants on about Dragovich, Kravchenko, Steiner and his delusions concerning Reznov. Later Weaver gives up and tells Hudson they're at DEFCON 2 and need to get to the bunker. Hudson chooses to stay in a last ditch effort to jog Mason's memory. Weaver tells Hudson it's his choice if he wants to die with him and walks out. February 26th, Rusalka, Cuba However Hudson does jog Mason's memory and finds out that Castro gave Dragovich a ship called the Rusalka which was the number station. They clear out the ship but find out the Broadcast station is really underneath it in a supply station. Hudson calls in the air strike but Mason insists they go after Dragovich. Once Hudson agrees he tells Weaver to take the rest of the squad out. After the attack on the Rusalka and Dragovich's death, Weaver declares victory, but Mason reminds him that they are only the winners "for now." 1978 According to unlocked intel, Mason never fully recovered from being brainwashed and still hears Reznov. This made him a person of interest to the CIA. The CIA then decided he was a threat to national security. Weaver and Hudson also became people of interest due to their association with Mason. Mason, Hudson and Weaver later escaped to South Africa. October 28th 1978 The CIA formed a joint task force with MI-6 in order to find and kill Mason, Hudson and Weaver in what they dubbed Operation Charybdis. What became of them afterwards is so far unknown. Category:COD